RECUERDAME
by annitha mz
Summary: hao... yoh me pregunto que le dirias si pudieras hablarle, le respondi que lo sabia:..te quiero, dios como te extraño y te perdono...lo que hagas en esta vida es insignificante, pero es importante que lo hagas pues nadie mas lo hara... annaxyoh FINALIZADO
1. Chapter 1

Recuérdame

Por: annitha mz

X_X_X_X

_**Hola Pili-**_hablo la chica por el teléfono

_**Hola anna-**_saludo la otra chica al otro lado de la bocina_**-¿como estas?**_

_**Pues bien, hasta ahora es aburrido aun que…-**_

_**Aun que…?**_-hablo la otra chica-_**como se llama**_

_**Pues tiene dos nombres**_-hablo-_**uno se llama hao y el otro yoh**_

_**Ósea, que te gustan 2 chicos**_-pregunto

_**Eh, no precisamente, bueno son gemelos, hasta ahora los dos son completamente distintos-**_

_**Ah!, que emoción**_-se escucho el chillido de la otra chica

Esa era su vida, hacia ya 3 meses que anna había venido a vivir a América pues a su padre le había ofrecido el puesto de jefe en neurocirugía en un hospital muy importante

A yoh, lo conoció en la escuela, y a hao lo conoció en el parque frente a su nueva casa, eran gemelos pero no se hablaban, yoh aun estudiaba y hao trabajaba en la empresa de su padre.

X_X_X_x

Pasaron los dias y anna se fue haciendo más amiga de los dos asakura, a uno lo veía todos los dias en la escuela, y el otro todos los dias en el parque

_**¿No hablas con yoh verdad?**_-hablo la chica

_**No**_-respondió secamente-_**tengo mucho sin hablar con el**_

_**Oh, lo siento-**_hablo sin mirarlo

_**No, no te preocupes-**_

Cada vez hablaban mas personalmente, mas con confianza, siempre tenían algo de qué hablar por su parte con yoh era lo mismo le relajaba hablar con el

_**Que tonto**_-hablo la chica mirándolo

Caminaban rumbo a la casa de anna, ya era una costumbre yoh siempre se ofrecía a acompañarla

_**Anita, aceptarías una invitación**_-hablo nervioso

_**Depende-**_

_**Am, pues no se a algún antro o no sé a donde quieras ir-**_

_**¿Cuándo?-**_

_**Pues, que te parece este fin de semana-**_

_**Bien**_-hablo la chica deteniéndose-_**llegue, hasta mañana asakura**_

_**Hasta mañana anita-**_le dijo despidiéndose con una gran sonrisa

X_X_X_X

Llego el fin de semana, anna planeaba salir con yoh de antro asi que se coloco ropa ni muy llamativa ni muy simple

_**Luces preciosa**_-hablo yoh con su típica sonrisa relajada

_**Mm, gracias, nos vamos-**_

_**Si claro-**_

Llegaron a un antro, la música estaba muy alta, el ambiente muy prendido, y había demasiada gente

Tomaron un par de tragos cuando anna ya estaba aburrida

_**Ven te llevare a un lugar mejor**_-hablo yoh sacando a anna del lugar

Bajaron del auto para encontrarse con un edificio, subieron las escaleras y entraron a un departamento

_**¿Y aquí vives?-**_pregunto anna entrando al lugar

_**Ah, sí**_-respondió con su risita-_**quieres tomar algo**_

_**Pues, si que…-**_

_**Cerveza**_-hablo sacando del refrigerador las botellas

_**Cerveza será-**_respondió con una leve sonrisa

Ya había pasado un buen rato tomando, contando chistes y riendo como tontos

_**Sabes, tu y hao son muy distintos**_-hablo anna ya viendo como las cosas se movían solas

_**En que-**_pregunto el otro chico igual o menos ebrio que ella

_**Pues, no se hao es, es triste**_-hablo recordado a hao

_**¿Triste?-**_extrañado por las palabras de la chica

_**Si, el no es feliz trabajando con tu padre-**_bebiendo cerveza-_**el feliz con su música, con sus dibujos, pero…**_

_**Pero…-**_en este punto yoh ya solo miraba a la chica, hacía mucho tiempo el no hablaba con hao, sabía que lo que anna decia era verdad, siempre supo que hao amaba la música sobre todo, pero él decidió irse de lado de su padre dejando solo a hao

_**No es feliz**_-hablo anna mirando a yoh seria

_**Lo intento en algún momento intento seguir su sueño pero no funciono, asi que no le quedo de otra que trabajar donde mi padre**_-hablo contemplando a la chica

_**Hao me ha hablado de su padre, ¿pero por que tanto odio?-**_

Suspiro_**-teníamos una hermana, ella murió, después mis padres se separaron y hao y hao ya no quiso saber de él, mi padre siempre fue muy pegado a su trabajo, le importaba mas su trabajo que nosotros asi que…**_

Se quedo en silencio un rato, hace no mucho que conocía a hao pero lo comprendía, le gustaba hablar con él, eran como hermanos.

Se acerco a ella lentamente, la chica apenas y empezaba a cerrar los ojos cuando sintió los dulces labios de yoh sobre los suyos, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento, profundizaron el beso, para que después yoh la recostara lentamente sobre el mismo sofá donde estaban sentados, de sus labios paso a besar con delicadeza y ternura el suave cuello de la chica

En un movimiento rápido terminaron en el suelo anna encima de yoh

Poso sus manos a los costados del chico, se acerco a él y besos sus labios no con lentitud si no con pasión, yoh por su parte profundizo el beso tomando a anna de las caderas acercándola aun mas a el

La chica desabotono la camisa del castaño dejando lucir su muy buen formado abdomen, con diversión beso el cuello de yoh para después ir creando un camino del que yoh disfrutaba enteramente

Pronto sintió que la chica se detenía, la miro de reojo para después llamarla en voz baja, fue inútil la chica ya estaba dormida

Solo sonrió mientras acariciaba el suave y rubio cabello de la chica

Despertó pues el sol le daba en la cara, abrió los ojos con lentitud y pesadez. Estaba acostada en una cama, poco tardo en darse cuenta de donde estaba, se levanto de golpe

Tomo su bolso, se medio peino y salió el cuarto disparada

_**Buenos dias**_-la saludo sonriendo

_**Amm, buenos dias yoh, me tengo que ir, mi padre me matara-**_saliendo del departamento-_**adiós-**_grito ya fuera

_**Jajaja asi que lo lograste-**_salió del baño un chico de pelos azules-_**ahora si venganza**_

Entro en la casa tratando de no hacer ruido, planeaba subir las escaleras y meterse en la cama pero…

_**Buenos dias anna**_-le saludo su padre, era un hombre rubio y alto, llevaba puesta una bata blanca

_**Buenos dias-**_saludo sin mirarlo

_**¿Dónde estabas**_?-pregunto serio

_**Estaba en casa de una amiga-**_

_**Una amiga, no pudiste avisar, llegue a media noche, le llame a tu tío y….-**_

_**A mi tío, porque, estoy bien, la próxima avisare**_-seria-_**te vas a trabajar**_

_**Si, Salí hace 4 horas pero tengo que regresar**_-preparando café-_**quieres**_

_**Si gracias, solo iré a dejar esto ami cuarto ahora bajo**_-subiendo

Más tarde…

_**No tenemos por qué meter a mi tío en esto, para que preocuparlo-**_

_**Lo sé, pero bueno el es policía y me preocupas-**_

_**Pa el está enfermo, no debemos de preocuparlo sin sentido**_- era la única familia que tenia, su padre y su tío, su tío hyroyuki vivía en América desde hacía 8 años trabajaba en la policía, le tenía mucho cariño cuando murió su madre él fue hasta Japón solo para estar con la rubia, y ahora enfermo no quería darle preocupaciones

_**Me tengo que ir anna**_-se despidió dándole un beso en la frente

Salió a caminar al parque, que estaba frente a su casa, ahí siempre encontraba a hao.

Miro la banca en el que estaba todos los dias ahora extrañamente estaba sola, seguro tenía trabajo.

Se sentó en la banca y miro el cielo, un pequeño pedazo de cielo pues estaba rodeado de arboles grandes y frondosos, suspiro ya tenía un tiempo viviendo ahí un tiempo de conocer a los asakura en este punto la estaban empezando a confundir

Suspiro nuevamente ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre suspirar como colegiala enamorada

Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, volteo encontrándose con hao y con su leve sonrisa, solo que esta vez podía distinguir que ese fuego tan distintivo en sus ojos ya no estaba

_**Hola-**_le saludo mirando el cielo

_**Hola hao, ¿Cómo estás?-**_pregunto mirándolo

_**Pues ya sabes, estoy**_-respondió con la voz apagada

_**Quisiera escucharte tocar**_-hablo parándose-_**vamos**_

_**¿A dónde?**_-parándose y caminando junto a la rubia

_**En mi casa tengo una guitarra, vamos y tocas alguna canción, eso te animara-**_

Pensaba negarse pero tal vez sería mejor hacer lo que amaba y no podía hacer-_**bien, pero serás la cantante**_

_**Supongo que es un trato justo-**_sonriéndole

Al llegar a la casa entraron y subieron a la habitación de anna, le dio la guitarra y empezo a tocar-

_**Eso es hermoso, has compuesto alguna canción**_-pregunto

_**Si pero….-**_se quedo serio

_**Vamos, por favor, te ayudo a cantar-**_sonriéndole-_**si por favor**_

_**Ah, bien**_-saco su celular y se lo dio a anna con una nota en la pantalla

Empezo a tocar, al parecer era una melodía triste

**Basta, basta de llamarme asi-**canto mirando el celular-**ya voy a ir, voy a subir, cuando me toque ami…mientras te canto esta canción, en tu voz en tu honor, en la voz de los que estén durmiendo allí y juro que la cara voy a dar, cada vez que alguien te nombre aquí voy a estar….**

Se detuvo junto a la música, se quedo seria sin mirarlo

_**Lo siento mucho**_-hablo mirando al techo-_**mi madre murió hace 7 años, mi padre estaba obsesionado con la medicina asi que cuando ella enfermo el trato de todo por detener la muerte-sin quererlo la voz se le quebró-pero no pudo, porque no se puede, no podemos detenerla**_

Se quedo callada, después sintió los brazos de hao rodearla

_**CONTINUARA**_

Esta historia está basada en la película RECUERDAME que se basa en los atentados del 11 de septiembre en nueva york estados unidos

Me encantan estas historias de hechos reales y más si son tristes y trágicas, asi como la de jueves 11 de marzo

La estoy haciendo un poco diferente pero la idea original pertenece a la película

La canción de final es **BASTA DE LLAMARME ASI **

Espero les guste y me dejen reviews!

_**Bye**_

_**Annitha mz**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Recuérdame**_

Capitulo 2

Por: _**annitha mz**_

X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

_**Buenos dias anna**_-le saludo su padre

_**Buenos dias**_-hablo comiendo cereal

_**Hoy tengo guardia, asi que no vendré por la noche, pero ya sabes cualquier cosa….-**_enseñándole el localizador

_**Claro**_-hasta para hablarle a su padre tenía que usar un localizador medico, suspiro después se levanto y tomo su mochila-_**me voy**_-después de un fugaz beso en la frente se fue

_**Hola anita**_-le saludo yoh ya en el salón de clases

_**Hola asakura**_-le saludo sin mirarlo

_**Quieres ir al parque saliendo**_-

Pensaba decirle que no porque vería a hao en el parque pero pensándolo mejor-_**claro**_

_**Buenos dias jóvenes**_-entro la maestra

Caminaban por el pequeño parque, yoh con su típica sonrisa relajada y anna con cara de anna ni bien ni mal

Miro la banca en la que solía sentarse hao y lo vio, sentado ahí admirando el pequeño paisaje

_**Anita crees que….-**_guardo silencio al verlo

Al sentir que alguien lo miraba giro su cabeza a la izquierda encontrándose con la rubia y yoh

_**Ah creo que mejor me voy yo…jijiji bueno-**_

_**Que cobarde asakura-**_literalmente empujándolo

_**Hola hao**_-le saludo anna sentándose a su lado y dejándole espacio a yoh

_**Hola anna, hola yoh-**_

_**Hola hao y…que has hecho**_-pregunto indeciso

Le sonrió-en _**realidad no mucho cuando no estoy en la oficina estoy en este parque**_

_**Como esta mi padre-**_

_**Ya sabes, el viejo está ocupado con la empresa como siempre claro**_-con ironía

Se escucho el timbre del celular de anna-_**tengo que contestar, pero ustedes hablen,**_ alejándose de ellos

_**Bueno-**_

_**Hola princesa**_-enseguida reconoció la voz

_**Hola tío, ¿Cómo estás?-**_

_**Ah bien aquí trabajando, hace un rato hable con tu padre-**_

_**Oh, qué bien y que te dijo-**_

_**Bueno no mucho, llamaba para saludarte me tengo que ir un dia de estos te visitare-**_

_**Claro, bueno adiós te quiero-**_

_**Yo igual niña cuídate mucho por favor y no salgas que nueva york es enorme-**_

_**Creo que ese sería un motivo para salir, pero tu igual cuídate adiós-**_

Al darse vuelta se encontró con hao e yoh hablando ya un poco más relajados

_**Chicos me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego**_-se despidió de ambos para emprender camino a su casa, esos dos tenían mucho de qué hablar

Ya habían pasado 3 dias todo seguía igual al parecer hao y yoh habían peleado y nuevamente no se hablaban

_**Es tu hermano**_-hablo mirando unas hojas

_**Y eso que**_-respondió secamente-_**ah eso es lo que más me pesa planea culparnos de todas sus desgracias**_

_**Es que no lo comprender tú….-**_

_**Entonces estas de su lado-**_pregunto el castaño mirándola

_**No yoh, estoy de lado de los dos o de lado de ninguno, aun tienes familia un hermano tu madre tu padre que…-**_

_**Y dime que harías tú**_-

Se quedo seria-_**no lo sé, porque no estoy en tu lugar, no tengo lo que tú tienes asi que no**_ _**se**_-levantándose del sofá-_**me voy hasta mañana**_

_**Hasta mañana anita**_-quedándose solo en su departamento

Pasaban los dias y cada segundo que transcurría no podía dejar de pensar en el

_**Anna por favor-**_suplicaba el chico

_**No yoh, de verdad hoy no puedo-**_

_**Entonces veamos una película en tu casa o en la mía, ¿Qué dices?-**_

_**La verdad tenía planes con hao-**_

_**Ah ya veo bueno otro dia será**_-caminando delante de la chica con expresión seria

_**Yoh espera**_-alcanzándolo-_**oye en verdad quisiera salir contigo pero…**_

_**Lo entiendo anna-**_caminando

_**No yoh no lo entiendes**_-deteniéndose junto al chico-_**hao está mal-**_con la voz apagada

_**No me importa**_-caminando

_**No te importa que sufra todos los dias por tu hermana por ti por tu familia**_-levantando la voz-_**espero que no te arrepientas de lo que haces**_

Caminando hasta llegar a su casa donde se perdió de la vista del castaño

_**Pero que humor traes**_-hablo horo

_**Mejor cállate**_-respirando pesadamente

_**Y ahora que paso, peleaste con hao o….-**_

_**No, con anna-**_

_**Ah ella, como que últimamente te molesta lo que pasa con ella**_-hablo mirándolo

_**Es que…ah no se no puedo evitarlo-**_

_**A ver a ver, párale ahí te estás enamorando de la rubia**_-mas como confirmación-_**yoh pero teníamos un plan ella se tenía que enamorar no tu**_

_**Sé que había un plan pero si la conocieras es que no puedo evitarlo en verdad-**_

_**Si la conozco pero demonios yoh y ahora que harás-**_

_**No se creo que le gusta hao**_-mirando al techo

_**¿Hao?, mm entonces por eso ha incrementado la rabia con hao-**_

_**No, no le tengo rabia a hao pero es lo de siempre con hao, nuestra familia se desbasto al morir keiri-**_

_**Bueno y anna, te lo digo tenía que enamorarse ella y ahora resulta que salió al revés-**_

_**Cállate mejor, iré a ver a mi madre**_-hablo saliendo tan rápido como entro

Más tarde….

_**Hola**_-le saludo como de costumbre

_**Hola anna-**_

_**Hao estas bien, te eh notado un poco apagado**_-mirándolo-_**más que de costumbre**_

Suspiro-_**es que, estoy cansado**_-volteo a mirarla

Al verlo a los ojos sabía que estaba más que cansado podía ver solo tristeza y nada, un vacio.

_**Y tú como estas-**_

_**Bien-**_respondió con simpleza

_**No seré un experto pero no lo creo, peleaste con yoh o con tu padre**_-en tan poco tiempo ya podía "leer" a la chica

_**Con yoh-**_

_**Ah lo sé es un tonto-**_

_**Si…lo es-**_

_**Te gusta yoh….-**_afirmándole no preguntándole-_**y tal vez algo mas**_

_**Creo que ya te mereces el titulo de experto**_-sonriéndole levemente-_**si pero no creo que funcione**_

_**¿Por qué no?-**_

_**Es que yoh, no lo es, es yoh**_-sus palabras solo denotaban confusión

_**Mañana es su aniversario**_-hablo después de un rato de silencio

_**Lo sé, mañana cumple 7 años**_-suspiro

X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

_**Que tal Bob**_-saludo al esposo de su madre

_**Hola yoh-**_le saludo fugazmente-_**disculpen pero tengo que regresar a la oficina solo será un rato cielo-**_

_**Estaba pensando en realizar una misa**_-rompiendo en silencio –_**en pocos dias es el quinto aniversario de tu hermana**_

_**Lo sé-**_solo suspiro

¿_**Has hablado con hao?-**_

Se quedo serio por unos segundos-_**sí, pero no hace poco, anna lo conoce y estuvimos hablando-**_

_**¿Cómo esta?-**_pregunto de inmediato

_**No lo sé, pero que mas da-**_respondió rodando los ojos

_**Qué más da, es tu hermano yoh asakura, se merece algo más que un "que mas da"-**_

_**Si también keiri pero que mas da ya no puede escucharnos**_-levantándose molesto

Solo suspiro mientras veía a su hijo salir por la puerta

X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

_**Buenos dias jóvenes**_-saludo la maestra-_**bien hablaremos de la guerra contra Irak**_

Desde la primera hora no podía dejar de verla podía pasar horas solo observándola-_**es hermosa**_-hablo por lo bajo

Al terminar la clase decidió acercarse a la rubia_**-hola-**_le saludo como de costumbre

_**Hola-**_mirando su cuaderno

_**Me preguntaba si querías ir a caminar hoy, no se saliendo de clases-**_

Le regalo una pequeña sonrisa-_**no gracias**_-aun sin mirarlo

_**¿Anna pasa algo?-**_sentándose de frente a la rubia

Al verla a los ojos supo que algo andaba mal, se veía deprimida, apagada

_**Sabes que, si quisiera ir a caminar saliendo de aquí-**_

Pasaron 5 horas de clases continuas cuando por fin termino el horario escolar

Caminaban por el centro de la gran ciudad de nueva york

_**Vamos a Manhattan**_-hablo sin mirarlo

_**Claro**_-levantando su mano para pedir un taxi-

_**Que haces**_-pregunto mirándolo

_**El coche lo tiene horo y….-**_

_**Lo note, vamos en tren subterráneo-**_

_**¿Tren?-**_echándose para atrás-_**yo no viajo en tren**_

_**¿Pero por qué?, no…**_-mirándolo curiosa-_**nunca has subido o…-**_

_**No es que-**_se quedo callado pensado en lo que iba decir-_**suelen ocurrir accidentes, y en España lanzaron una bomba a los trenes, en china ha habido accidentes con los rieles hay demasiadas posibilidades de que ocurra algo y…-**_

_**Le tienes miedo a los trenes**_-con una leve sonrisa-_**vamos yoh**_

_**Anna en verdad no subiré a un tren-**_

Se acerco lentamente a él-_**ni por mí-**_

Le sonrió y respiro-_**bien vamos**_

_**Gracias**_-bajando las escaleras para tomar el tren

Estaban en el andén esperando y yoh se notaba nervioso

_**No anna de verdad, no, no puedo subir-**_

_**Yoh es un tren y es seguro no pasara nada**_-tratando de convencerlo

_**No en verdad anna**_-dándose vuelta-_**no subiré**_

_**Quiero ir a un templo japonés**_-hablo a sus espaldas-_**hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre**_

Suspiro dándose vuelta-_**bien**_

Estaban en el tren, sentados uno al lado del otro-_**tu también debes tener alguna fobia o superstición algo**_-para calmar los nervios que sentía

Se quedo en silencio para después romperlo ella misma_**-ir a la misma cafetería dos veces seguidas**_-sorprendiéndolo

_**Am cafeterías-**_

_**Lo sé suena tonto, pero no puedo hacerlo, es raro-**_

De pronto el tren se detuvo haciendo ruido

De inmediato se tenso-tomo su mano y le sonrió tranquilamente

Era raro tal vez en esa situación ya hubiera salido disparado o tan solo no hubiera subido pero anna, con su simple sonrisa lo hizo tranquilizarse

Respiro y tomo la mano de la rubia-con lentitud acerco su rostro al de la rubia, hasta sentir su respiración chocar con su rostro

Hubo un pequeño ruido después el tren volvió a avanzar-solo le sonrió mientras miraba por la ventana

_**Mi padre trabaja en Manhattan**_-hablo relajándose

¿_**En Manhattan?, empresario seguro**_-eso ya lo sabía pero no estaba de mas romper el hielo

_**Si, en el worl trade center-**_

Dias después 

_**Hola anna**_-le saludo rápidamente

_**Hola papá-**_mirando la pecera frente a ella

_**Me tengo que ir a trabajar**_-arreglando su maletín

_**Lo sé**_-respondió secamente

_**¿Te ocurre algo?-**_

_**No-**_

_**Si pasa algo no dudes en decírmelo, sabes que puedes decirme lo quieras-**_

_**¿Si, cuando?**_-pregunto con cierta molestia en la voz-_**cuando este herida y tenga al hospital**_-con sarcasmo-_**o saco cita, te puedo avisar al localizar de médicos-**_

_**Anna, ok esta noche hablaremos para….-**_

_**Me voy, saldré con un amigo-**_

_**Un amigo, y quien es, me preocupa que tengas malas amistades-**_

_**Y que quieres que haga entonces que me quede encerrada aquí-**_saliendo por la puerta no sin antes azotarla con ira

Era siempre lo mismo, nunca podían conversar tranquilamente, nunca podían conversar, todo porque no se podía alejar de su trabajo.

-_**que ocurre-**_le pregunto anna a hao estando en el departamento de hao, cada dia la preocupaba mas, su relación con el era solo amistad, se conocían y hablaban de todo eran como hermanos y asi la veía hao pues aun que le había dicho que era preciosa igual le aclaro que haría una fabulosa pareja con yoh

Por otro lado su relación con yoh avanzo desde el dia en Manhattan ahora eran se podía decir que pareja podía decir con seguridad que estaba enamorada

_**Nada, estoy bien**_-le respondió sacándola de sus pensamientos

_**Hao**_-lo abrazo cálidamente

Asi se mantuvieron por un rato hasta que el sonido del celular de anna los interrumpió

Miro su celular, la llamada era de horo, le pareció extraño pues él nunca la llamaba, tal vez era yoh

_**Hola-**_

_**Anna**_-se escucho del otro lado de la línea

_**Soy yo que ocurre-**_

_**Yoh está en el hospital**_-se escuchaba un poco nervioso-_**no te alarmes no es nada grave**_

_**¿En el hospital? que le paso-**_

_**Mejor ven para acá, está en el mercy west-**_

_**Hao me tengo que ir, es yoh pero tu sigue con el informe**_-señalándole un informe que tenía que hacer-_**te informare cualquier cosa**_

Con un beso en la frente se despidió no sin antes preguntar_**-¿hao estarás bien?**_

_**Te quiero anna**_-serio

_**Yo también hao, te quiero, espérame**_-hablo seria pues dentro de ella se formo un nudo, no sabía bien porque, por hao o yoh tal vez por los dos-_**estarás bien**_

_**Si, solo estoy cansado**_-con una sonrisa

Se quedo pensativa por un rato después se fue, el asakura le preocupaba mañana seria el aniversario de la muerte de su pequeña hermana

Al quedarse solo se metió en sus pensamientos, mañana su hermana cumplía 5 años de haber muerto y aun lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer

Tantas peleas con su padre, ni si quiera hablar con su madre ni si quiera a su hermano que hasta hacia 5 años eran inseparables, tanto, ¿para qué?, tenía un trabajo que odiaba, según anna sus dibujos eran buenos pero quién lo iba a saber si no se atrevía a enseñarlos, no tenía a keiri, no tenia familia, no tenía nada.

Tomo un papel y una pluma y se puso a escribir

Al llegar al hospital _**-horo, donde esta**_-pregunto apenas pudo ver a horo

_**Se peleo con un tipo y se golpeo la cabeza en la acera, no es nada grave-**_

Paso cerca de tres horas, anna entro a la habitación yoh se mantenía inconsciente con una venda en la cabeza-suspiro por que habrá peleado ahora

Lo miro por un rato después llego la señora keiko-_**buenas tardes señora**_

_**Hola niña, yoh no se puede mantener tranquilo**_-suspiro-_**ya es tarde te traje un café-**_

_**Gracias**_-después de un rato salió la mujer del cuarto

Paso un rato en silencio, al darle el segundo sorbo al café se lo tiro encima-_**que tonta**_-limpiándose con la servilleta

Entro al baño que estaban en la misma habitación para tratar de limpiar la blusa, cerró la puerta del baño y se quito la blusa para quitar la mancha

Escucho la voz de alguien, al parecer yoh había despertado, luego escucho la voz de horo

_**Ese policía estuvo aquí, es un imbécil**_-hablo enojado

_**Si lo sé jijiji-**_

_**Eres idiota o que, tienes la oportunidad perfecta para vengarte de él y con tu estúpido temperamento lo arruinas-**_

_**Horo no se puede hacer nada**_-hablo tocándose la cabeza

_**Anna es lo más importante para él, su sobrina el plan enamorarla y dejarla debió….-**_se quedo callado al escuchar la puerta abrirse

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Que tal el capitulo, bueno espero a ver reflejado bien la situación conflictiva que vivían los personajes en cuanto a sus problemas familiares y la depresión por la que cada uno pasa en algún grado.

A partir de este capítulo las cosas cambiaran, en el siguiente pff, será trágico y demasiado depresivo, lo que les puedo decir que un personaje ya no nos acompañara para los siguientes capítulos, pero era necesario pues la historia se basa mucho en esto.

A los que han visto la película ya sabrán quien sale, pero a los que no pues les recomiendo la película Remember me

_Bueno bye_

_**Annitha mz**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Recuérdame **_

Capitulo** 3**

Por: _**annitha mz**_

X—x—x—x—x-x-x

Hay estaba parada anna frente a ellos con una cara de pocos amigos al parecer había escuchado todo-sin decir una sola palabra tomo su bolso y salió de la habitación

_**Anna no es lo que crees**_-alcanzo a gritar un preocupado yoh-_**detenla-**_le grito a horo que se mantenía congelado

_**Anna escucha, no era en serio lo que escuchaste…..-**_hablo deteniéndola en el ascensor

Sin esperarla recibió una gran cachetada de parte de la rubia que temblaba por el coraje, decepción y mas…

Camino fuera del hospital asi que era eso, un plan muy bien elaborado, todo un plan para vengarse de su tío

Sin quererlo derramo amargas lagrimas, tal parecía que el mundo estaba en su contra pues una tormenta empezaba a caer sobre la ciudad, eran mediados julio y las tormentas eran normales

Camino en dirección al departamento de hao

Eran cerca de las 12 de la noche, un nuevo dia, un nuevo amargo dia

Camino y camino, su celular no dejaba de sonar por insistentes llamadas de yoh y horo, se sentó en un parque, entre la oscuridad y la lluvia sobre ella, paso cerca de hora y media cuando decidió ir con hao

Al llegar al departamento afuera del edificio había una ambulancia y unos cuantos policías subió las escaleras y al llegar al piso de hao se encontró el departamento abierto

_**No puede pasar señorita**_-la detuvo un policía

_**Que ocurrió, conozco a la persona que vive aquí-**_con nerviosismo recorrió el lugar con la mirada-_**que ocurrió**_

_**Anna que haces aquí**_-pregunto su tío al verla

_**Que paso, hao el que ocurrió dímelo-**_

Por su expresión seria sabia que pasaba algo malo-

A su lado pasaba unos oficiales con una camilla sobre ella una bolsa negra dentro de ella el cuerpo sin vida de alguien, alguien.

_**Hao**_-apenas pudo decir palabra, pues la garganta la tenia cerrada y las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos-_**no es cierto, no-**_se apresuro a la bolsa pero siendo detenida por su tío

X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

Estaba sola en el departamento de hao, convenció a su tío de dejarla quedarse ahí un rato, Ya eran cerca de las 5 de la mañana no se había movido del departamento de hao, ahora ya no lloraba solo miraba al vacio mientras se repetía en la cabeza una y otra vez que no era cierto lo que había pasado en esa habitación.

Y nuevamente su celular empezo a timbrar, ya sabía quién era pero no quería contestar, después paso el rato y su celular comenzó a timbrar nuevamente pero ahora con un tono muy distintivo era el tema que hao tocaba tan seguido en la guitarra, lo había programado para que sonara cada vez que hao la llamara o texteara.

Con rapidez saco el celular y vio que era un mensaje: enviado a las 11:58 pm, al instante sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Con indecisión abrió el mensaje que contenía unas sencillas palabras y 5 números: para yoh y ann 4

Miro el mensaje sin comprender lo que quería decir, salió de sus pensamientos al momento en que escuchaba unos insistentes golpes en la puerta

Miro al frente, se levanto del suelo y salió de la habitación de hao para caminar hacia la puerta, seguro era la madre de hao.

Al abrir la puerta lo miro con semblante serio y pálido como nunca lo había visto se quedo callada pues no sabía que decirle, estaba enojada y no por lo pasado con su tío si no enojada con todo el mundo, con yoh y con hao, con ella misma.

Dándole la espalda camino por la casa dejando la puerta abierta, después de todo yoh era hermano de hao

Entro en el departamento, su corazón latía fuertemente y sentía como si no podía respirar, apenas se entero salió del hospital para ir a la estación de policías al saber que anna estaba en el departamento se dirigió allá.

Miro a todos lados, era tonto esta era la primera vez que veía el departamento de hao, todo por tantas estupideces y rencores sin sentido había perdido el tiempo con su hermano-_**jamás me perdonare-**_alcanzo a decir con un hilo de voz

Volteo a verlo, al verla supo que había llorado tal vez más que él pues sus ojos estaban rojos y se veía muy pálida y decaída

_**Anna-**_le hablo pero en realidad no sabía que decirle, dada su ultima "discusión" y ahora con lo de hao no sabía que decirle

_**Hao me envió un mensaje**_-le dijo bajando la cabeza-_**y…no sé lo que significa**_

_**También me lo envió a mí-**_mirándola-_**debe ser una contraseña o algo as**_i

Solo lo miro y camino pasándole de largo

_**Anna**_-y aun escuchando la débil voz de yoh no se detuvo

X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

En el entierro de hao, ni yoh ni su padre se hicieron presentes.

Anna se quedo un tiempo después de que las personas se fueran, después de estar un momento con la madre de hao se fue caminando

Se sentó en la banca en que siempre se sentaba con hao, el viento soplaba fuertemente y solo el ruido de los arboles moviéndose la acompañaba

Su teléfono timbro un par de veces, reviso quien le llamaba, era su padre estos dias estuvo más atenta a ella pues sabía por lo que estaba pasando

Se decidió a regresar a casa no quería preocuparlo mas

A llegar lo vio en la cocina, solo lo saludo y subió a su habitación

Se recostó boca arriba mirando el techo y nuevamente escucho el sonido de el teléfono de su recamara

_Hola soy anna ahora no puedo contestar, deja tu mensaje y te llamare. _

**Anna necesito hablar contigo, siento mucho que te tuvieras que enterar de esa forma, tengo que explicarte tantas cosas, por favor responde, te amo.**

Nuevamente escuchaba esa palabra por parte de yoh y sonaba tan sincero en el fondo algo le decia que si era real esa palabra, pero con todo lo que había pasado no podía pensar con claridad.

X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

CONTINUARA….

¡Lo sé! Quieren matarme, bueno pues si no es espejismo ni sueño hao murió

En el siguiente capítulo ya explicare más esto y también lo de yoh y horo.

Me duele sacar a hao de esta manera pero era necesario para el gran final.

Para este fic calculo uno capítulos pero quien sabe.

¡Gracias por leer, y muchas gracias a _**anna cecitzel **_por su review el primero y espero no sea el ultimo!

Bye…

_**Annitha mz**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Recuérdame**_

Por: annitha mz

Dcm: shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen, "remember me" no me pertenece pero esta adaptación es original mía!

….x…x….x…x…..x….x…x….x…..x

Había pasado cerca de una semana desde lo ocurrido, no hablaba con yoh y raramente salía de casa, las únicas veces que salía eran para ir al parque y sentarse en esa solitaria banca

Esa era una de estas ocasiones, estaba sentada en la banca y pudo escuchar no muy lejos que alguien jugaba tenis en las canchas que se encontraban pegadas al parque, a donde iba hao todos los dias después de estar con ella

Recordando eso, pudo hacer memoria de que alguna vez hao menciono que tenían casilleros en donde jugaba tenis

_**Tal vez**_-hablo en voz baja

Se levanto de la banca dispuesta a averiguar si estaba en lo correcto, al dar media vuelta se encontró con yoh parado frente a ella con una expresión triste

Lo miro por unos segundos igual que el a ella

Y sin poder evitarlo lo abrazo fuertemente, sintiéndolo tan cerca cayendo en cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañado estos dias, el ni un segundo tardo en responder al abrazo la necesitaba tanto pero era consciente que la había lastimado y que anna sufría mucho por lo de hao

Rompió el abrazo después de un buen rato, y solo lo miro a los ojos para después tomarlo de la mano y empezar a caminar

Caminaron de la mano por un rato en completo silencio llegaron al área de casilleros del pequeño lugar

Miro el lugar extrañado que hacían ahí, la observo muy atenta a los detalles de los casilleros-_**hao venia todos los dias aquí-**_hablo rompiendo el silencio-_**solo que no se cual es su casillero**_

_**Prueba con el 7**_-hablo recordando que hao lo convirtió en su número predilecto pues su pequeña hermana tenía ese número en lo más alto

Haciendo caso de la sugerencia de yoh busco el casillero y sin necesidad de buscar su celular aplico la combinación- ** 4-**susurro y sorprendentemente abrió

Volteo a ver a yoh para después voltear a ver el casillero con unas cuantas cosas, vio de reojo a yoh acercarse hasta terminar como ella solo mirando el casillero

Ninguno se decidía que hacer, yoh metió su mano en el sacando unas cuantas cosas

De lado de la "puerta" pudo encontrar una hoja doblada junto a una foto de anna y yoh, como la consiguió, quien sabe.

Suspiro mientras tomaba la hoja y la foto, al abrirla sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

Volteo a mirarla observando una de las imágenes más tristes, anna lloraba

Se acerco a ella con lentitud y la abrazo desde atrás mientras el igual leía la carta

Después de un rato escondió su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de anna-

Estaban en el parque en silencio-

_**Anna quisiera explicarte lo de tu tío**_-rompiendo el silencio

No se negó solo se dedico a escuchar a yoh

_**Hace más de 6 meses tuvimos problemas con tu tío, el nos arresto a hao, horo y ami**_-explico-_**después de eso tuvimos muchos problemas con él, después le conté a horo que tú estabas en mi clase y que eras su sobrina**_-pauso-_**me convenció de burlarme de ti y yo estúpidamente me deje convencer….te amo**_

Pasaron los dias, no tenían clases pues estaban a inicios de agosto y a mediados de vacaciones largas

_**Hola**_-le saludo distante-aun no se acostumbraba a hablar bien con horo

_**Hola anna**_-le saludo sonriente-_**a ver si tu le bajas el pésimo humor que trae yoh**_

_**Que le paso**_-pregunto curiosa

_**Discutió con su padre-**_negando con la cabeza-_**de nuevo**_

Aun que pasaran dias la relación de yoh con su padre no mejoraba solo se distanciaban mas, y hablando de relaciones la suya con su padre no mejoraba ni empeoraba solo se mantenía neutral pues trabajaba todos los dias

_**Anna**_-le hablo para después darle un fugaz beso en los labios-_**estas lista**_

_**Si, vamos**_-en el camino se mantuvieron serios, hoy irían a comer a casa de yoh con su madre y su padrastro

Estuvieron hablando por vario rato para después retirarse

Pasaron 2 dias

_**Yoh, deberías de pensar mejor las cosas**_-le hablo anna tratando de detenerlo

_**Yoh**_-le hablo la secretaria de su padre-_**no puedes pasar tu padre está en una reunión**_-muy tarde yoh entro en la sala interrumpiendo a todas las personas que se encontraban a media junta

_**Como te atreves**_-grito molesto

_**Yoh no es el momento**_-hablo calmado su padre

_**Jamás será el momento, que piensas destruirnos completamente**_-grito fuera de si

Su padre ya estaba de pie y un poco enfadado por el escándalo que todos sus socios presenciaban

_**Basta, hablemos en mi oficina**_-caminando

_**No, hablemos frente a tus socios, hablemos del gran empresario mikihisa asakura**_-todos los hombres presentes solo miraban la pelea callados pues era discusión familiar y no el momento perfecto-_**piensas quedarte callado, quieres destruir a mi madre-**_hablo molesto pues ese era el motivo de la discusión

_**Ya basta**_-grito el hombre exaltado

_**Piensas quedarte sin hacer nada mientras otro hijo se cuelga frente a tus ojos**_-en ese momento anna que trataba en vano de calmarlo se quedo callada y estática por su parte yoh se cayó de golpe y su padre fue detenido por algunos socios pues había perdido la paciencia con las últimas palabras del castaño

Con eso finalizo la discusión saliendo yoh y anna de la oficina

Dias después….

_**Mañana tengo guardia**_-hablo su padre

_**Si**_-respondió con sencillez-_**quisiera ir a Japón**_

_**¿Japón?-**_pregunto sorprendido- _**a que**_

_**En septiembre es el cumpleaños de mamá**_-le respondió enseguida-**o lo olvidaste**

**No es eso, pero no tienes que ir a Japón-**

**Lo sé pero...quisiera ir-**

**No, no lo creo-**respondió buscando unas cosas de su trabajo-_**me voy**_-saliendo apurado

_**Adiós**_-susurro anna con cansancio

Estaban a 9 de septiembre, el clima no era muy bueno todos los dias llovía pero al menos estaba con él, mañana empezarían nuevamente las clases

_**Anna**_-escucho su nombre al otro lado de la bocina-

_**Que pasa horo**_-pregunto extrañada por la llamada

_**Yoh está en la estación de policías, tras rejas-**_

Suspiro, yoh había estado ya arrestado la semana pasada por conducir a exceso de velocidad-_**voy allá**_

Llego y se encontró con el padre de yoh un poco serio, la saludo-_**hola anna**_

_**Buenas tardes señor asakura-**_le respondió el saludo-_**que pasa con yoh**_

_**Están arreglando los papeles para dejarlo salir**_-hablo pues ya había pagado la fianza para que liberaran al moreno

_**Solo le sonrió sin saber de qué hablar-**_

_**¿Cómo está yoh?-**_pregunto el hombre

Ella sabía que a su padre en algo le debía preocupar el único hijo que le quedaba solo que tal vez no sabían cómo comunicarse-_**bien….en realidad**_-corrigió-_**no lo está, yoh está mal, usted podría hablar con el**_

_**Eres muy inteligente anna**_-le hablo con tono serio-_**por eso seguiré tu consejo, arreglare la relación con yoh-hablo con decisión-ven a mi oficina el 11, necesito hablar contigo**_

_**Claro**_-le sonrió

Más tarde….

_**¿Qué pasa?-**_pregunto anna a yoh

Respiro profundo_**, es hao no eh dejado de pensar en el-**_

_**Es tu hermano, jamás dejaras de pensarlo**_-acariciándole el rostro

_**Lo sé…pero siento culpa, desperdicie tanto tiempo-**_

_**No yoh, los dos hicieron pero el te ama-**_

_**Ni si quiera lo sé, lo desconocí, me aleje de él y…-**_sin mirarla-_**no sé nada de él, tú en unos cuantos meses, te convertiste en su hermana, sabes todo de él y…-**_

Le dolía en el corazón el ver como yoh se culpaba-_**el te amaba, se muchas cosas sobre él y te lo aseguro **_

_**Sabes Que me diría si pudiera escucharle**_-hablo mirándola a los ojos

_**Si, si lo sé-**_

_**CONTINUARA….**_

Ya se acerca el final,, creo que el siguiente capitulo será el final u_u

Bueno gracias por sus reviews y por leer este fic

Los quiero, besos y adiós

_**Annitha mz**_


	5. FINAL UU

_**RECUERDAME**_

Capitulo 5

Por: annitha mz

…x…..x…x…x…x…..x….x

Estamos recostados sobre la cama hace horas, hablamos por un rato y después te quedaste dormido, esto es tan extraño siento una rara sensación en mi pecho, hoy que hable con tu padre me sorprendí un poco, no creí que tomara en cuenta mi consejo, en fin creo que te lo mereces tu familia y tu han sufrido bastante, hace rato mientras hablábamos surgió una pregunta de tu parte, ¿Qué haría si supiera que dia moriría?, fue un poco fría debido a lo resiente pero aun asi te conteste con la mayor sinceridad te respondí que le hablaría a mi padre, le hablaría bien olvidándome de cualquier rencor que tengo ahora, le diría que lo amo y te escucharía decir a ti que me amas tanto o más que yo ati, después yo te pregunte lo mismo y me contestaste de una forma extraña, no me lo esperaba me respondiste mirándome a los ojos_**-le hablaría a hao**_-me quede seria después tu rompiste el silencio al preguntarme qué haría después de morir, y te respondí de forma sencilla y rápida- iría a la cafetería donde desayune un dia antes-y soltaste una pequeña risita y es que me entendiste no hablaba solo de mi tonto miedo a ir a una cafetería dos dias seguidos hablaba de vencer mis miedos, después te dije que me gustaría que tu hicieras lo mismo.

No podía quitar mi mirada del techo y es que a decir verdad no miraba el techo estaba completamente perdida en mis pensamientos, recordando cómo te conocí como lo conocí a el

Flash back

**Buenos dias alumnos**-entro el profesor en el aula-_**les presento a su nueva compañera es anna kyoyama**_

Hablo señalando a una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos encantadoramente negros solo que un poco opacos

_**Señorita kyoyama siéntese donde desee**_-le dijo señalándole los asientos

_**Gracias**_-respondió levemente para después sentarse en una de las sillas de enfrente

Durante la clase de algebra no pudo dejar de sentir esas incomodas miradas del primer dia

_**Hola**_-le saludo una chica de cabellos castaños

_**Hola-**_le respondió sin mucha importancia-

_**¿Vienes de Japón?-**_pregunto al instante-_**lo pregunto por tu apellido**_

_**Sí, soy de Japón-**_le respondió con una leve sonrisa, su mirada se desvió por unos instantes al observar a un chico de cabellos castaños

Asi que ya tenemos 2 compañeros de Japón-se unió otra chica

_**Ah, es yoh**_-hablo la chica identificando el pequeño embobamiento de la rubia_**-es idiotamente encantador**_

El dia termino rápido, recogía sus cosas y poco tardo en darse cuenta de que un chico se dirigía a ella, al levantar el rostro lo pudo ver de cercas, vaya que era idiotamente encantador-_**hola-**_le saludo con una sonrisa

_**Hola-**_respondió ella sin hacer mucho caso

_**Quieres ir por un helado**_-la miro con un poco de nervios-el de queso es delicioso

_**Soy intolerante a la lactosa**_-respondió con cierto enojo-

_**Jijiji, entonces algo un café-**_

Fin flashback

Y pensar que con eso fue como comenzó todo con un hola y una sonrisa estúpida de tu parte, suspire para después recordar como conocí a hao, ese dia en el parque en que te confundí con él, por un momento creí que tocabas guitarra cuando lo vi, ya después capte que él tenía el pelo más largo y un semblante más triste_**-hao**_-y aun pienso en ti, eras tan joven pero bueno no tiene caso pensar en todo eso, porque aun cuando ya no estás sigues estando con nosotros, porque todos los dias te recuerdo, esas largas charlas que teníamos la calidez de estar a tu lado, me imagino que lo sabrás ya casi esta la exposición y dicen que las personas que mueren te observan desde el cielo entonces supongo que sabes que fue yoh quien sugirió mostrar tus dibujos en una exposición en el museo de artes modernas, si es que estas viéndonos espero que te guste todo esto y no te moleste que haya sacado todos tus dibujos de tu apartamento, sonrió se que te gustara, eso fue lo que siempre quisiste hacer

Estoy en el departamento de yoh y horo, creo que ya es otro dia, me da paresa revisar el celular, pero bueno aun asi no puedo dormir, pensando en todo lo que ha pasado, es como si mi vida pasara frente a mis ojos, pero sabes que sinceramente ya no se qué pensar, mi cabeza sigue pensando pero ya no se en que, aun no olvido todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida, desde la muerte de mi madre cuando era una niña, hasta cuando mi vida cambio sin darme cuenta, todo a mi alrededor cambio y yo seguí estancada en lo mismo

Escuche un ruido hace poco que me saco de mis pensamientos, seguro horo ya llego al departamento y borracho-entro al cuarto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y yo me levante para hacerle una señal de que no hiciera ruido pues estabas dormido, me miro con cara curiosa y después salió de la habitación en silencio, casi puedo asegurar que cayó en algún lugar de la sala para quedarse dormido, bueno no estoy tan segura que la resaca de mañana la disfrute

No sé cuantas veces yoh y yo le hemos dicho que debería volver a estudiar, hacer algo de su vida ahora que es joven, solo logra preocupar a su familia, pero bueno no me meto en sus decisiones, solo que creo que debería aprovechar el tiempo y hacer las cosas.

Ya es mas de la 3 de la madrugada, seguro mi padre está en el hospital y me molesto no puedo evitarlo es como si su vida fuera ese maldito hospital en cierto punto lo entiendo cuando mi madre enfermo el trato de hacer hasta lo imposible por salvarla entiendo que sienta cierta frustración pero…es mi padre y soy su hija solo espero arreglar todo antes de que sea muy tarde

Pensándolo me lamento un poco hice esa tonta apuesta contigo-_**cuando tu padre hable contigo yo hablare con mi padre o al contrario**_-recuerdo mis palabras-_**lo prometo**_-bueno no es que sea pesimista pero tal vez eso tarde un poco, conociendo a tu padre y a mi padre no creo que ocurra pronto

Desperté el sol me daba en la cara, revise mi celular en busca de la hora encontrándome 2 llamadas perdidas de mi tío, remarque el numero-_**anna**_-escuche tu voz del otro lado de la bocina-_**donde estas**_

_**Estoy en casa de una amiga, estoy bien-**_te asegure

_**Está bien, me preocupe al no encontrarte tan temprano en casa-**_

_**No te preocupes tío, estoy bien, mas tarde iré a casa-**_

_**Bien, me voy cuídate mucho por favor y cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme-**_

_**Gracias, adiós te quiero-**_

_**Yo también**_-después de eso terminaste la llamada

Lo último que quiero es preocuparlo, jamás olvidare que fue el que me apoyo cuando paso lo de mi madre, esos detalles que algunos les pueden parecer pequeños a mi me parecen muy hermosos

_**10 de septiembre 3 pm**_

Sonreí al revisar mi buzón de voz, la exposición se realizaría en 1 semana, mañana era 11 e iría a ver al señor mikihisa, decidí ir temprano para más tarde ir a clases, se suponía que hoy era el primer dia de clases y por estar con yoh los dos lo perdimos-_**es el primer dia, no vale**_-sonreí al instante era una buena la idea

Eran cerca de las 7:30, me levante, el sol aun no salía bien pero no hacía mucho frio, mas tarde iría con yoh a asegurar lo de la exposición al museo y con esta visita aprovecharía darle la invitación al padre de hao.

Llegue a la torre sur del worl trade center subí hasta el piso 43 donde se encontraba la oficina del señor asakura, mire con curiosidad la oficina, había llegado hacia ya 10 minutos y el hombre aun no llegaba, revise mi celular para obtener la hora

_8: 40 am 11 de septiembre 2001_

En ese momento mi celular timbro-_**hola**_

_**Buenos dias-**_escuche el saludo-_**tardare un poco en llegar a la oficina, estoy con yoh en lo del museo**_-sonríe con felicidad sincera

_**-¿yoh está con usted**_?-pregunte un poco incrédula

_**Asi es, me conto lo de la exposición y aprovechare para pasar un rato con él, pero en unos minutos llegamos-**_

_**Claro, no se preocupe, lo espero**_-le respondí feliz

Termine la llamada, yoh merecía esto, merecía el cariño de su padre pues ya sufrió demasiado, y la sonrisa aun no se me borra estoy tan feliz por ti mi amor, ¿mi amor? Es raro yoh y yo no usamos tanto esos "apodos" solo cosas como te amo, me quede pensando en esa apuesta que teníamos yoh y yo, mi celular timbro anunciando un mensaje nuevo-lo leí era de mi padre

"_anna creo que me cartera quedo en tu mochila por accidente, si la encuentras guarda el carnet que está ahí por favor, te amo",_ revise mi bolso y la encontré rápidamente, la abrí y encontré una foto de mi madre y una foto mía, sin querer evitarlo mi corazón se descontrolo y entonces tome la decisión

El teléfono solo timbraba, me moleste un poco seguro estaba trabajando, asi que decidí dejarle un mensaje de voz-

_**Hola-**_hable un poco indecisa mientras me asomaba por la ventana-_**te amo, se que hiciste todo lo que pudiste y te lo agradezco, te amo espero verte pronto, en cuanto a lo de Japón quisiera ir y que vinieras conmigo, hablamos mas tarde**_

Colgué después de dejar el mensaje con una sonrisa

…

Salió del hospital a tomar un poco de aire, de pronto había gran bullicio entre la gente, todos corrían a un lugar como observando algo, movido por la curiosidad hiso lo que toda la gente

Su celular timbro y sin quitar la vista del cielo escucho el mensaje de voz que tenia

_**Hola-**_era anna

Había cenizas por todos lados eran un caos, a gran distancia se observaba la gran explosión que había sucedió en una de las torres del worl trade center

…

Estaban en medio del trafico ya muy cerca de las oficinas, iba en el carro con su padre y por dentro mostraba una sonrisa se encontraba feliz por tal vez este avance que mostraba su padre hacia él, al pasar el tiempo y ver la gente correr por los lados del auto salieron, observando cómo prácticamente todo se consumía en cenizas

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, anna estaba ahí

Y podía sentir tanta debilidad en esos momentos, no era cierto anna no podía estar ahí

Pocos segundos después sintió como su padre le abrazaba fuertemente

…

En esa semana el padre de anna salió de viaje a Japón, con ella, con el cuerpo sin vida de anna, decidió que la enterrarían en Japón junto a su madre

…

Recibió con una media sonrisa el papel que horo le entregaba, su inscripción a la universidad, por fin horo la continuaría

…

_**Todo lo que hagas en la vida es insignificante, pero es importante que lo hagas porque nadie más lo hará**_

_**Yoh Cuando entraste en mi vida, una parte de mi dijo, no estás mínimamente preparada para esto, pero la otra parte me dijo hazlo tuyo para siempre**_

Después de la exposición donde se mostraron los excelente dibujos de hao salió del lugar, en su pecho aun se sentía el vacio y el dolor, espero en el andén vio como llegar el tren y con decisión subió en el.

_**Hao, yoh me pregunto que le dirías si él pudiera oírte**_

_**Le dije que lo sabia-**_

_**Te quiero, cuanto te extraño y te perdono.**_

….x….x…x…..x…..x…..x…x….x….x….x….x

FIN

Lo se está muy triste este final

Yo me sorprendí cuando vi el final en la peli

Bueno pues es cierto

Todo lo que hagan en la vida es insignificante, pero es importante que lo hagan pues nadie más lo hará

Y con respeto lo digo lamento mucho todas las vidas que se perdieron en este atentado terrorista en estados unidos, que de verdad no tiene nombre ni justificación la perdida de tanta gente inocente en estos ataques consecutivos, imagino que ya saben todo esto y si no pues los invito a informarse un poco sobre esto.

Y bueno como dije en "jueves 11 de marzo" aun que anna ni alguien conocido estuviera ahí igual estaban muchas personas con historias tal vez parecidas o con historias, con familia y con personas que les esperaban.

Me pone muy sentimental estos temas :'(

En la película original

El policía es el padre de anna y yoh y horo quieren vengarse, para cuando empieza la peli hao ya está muerto pero yoh aun tiene una hermana, al final yoh es quien muere pero no quise hacerle asi porque psz ya una hija muerta un hijo suicidado y otro hijo muerto pues no me parecía muy correcto. No es que esto lo sea pero ami me gusto el final espero que a ustedes también

Bueno sin más me despido, este fic fue un poco corto pero aun asi agradezco sus reviews y que lo hayan marcado como favorito y seguirlo, muchas gracias por su apoyo

_**Annitha mz**_


End file.
